


Reparations

by MrNight



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Dubious Consent, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Incest, Mentions of Underage, Mentons of Animal Cruelty, Multi, Season 3 Spoilers, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrNight/pseuds/MrNight
Summary: There’s little Viren wouldn’t do to mend things with his children.
Relationships: Claudia/Soren/Viren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Reparations

**Author's Note:**

> Story is set in a hypothetical future several years after the end of the series.

For the third visit in a row, when Claudia keeps fidgeting with her napkin, and Soren seems terribly invested in the same still life painting which has been hanging on the wall above Viren’s chair for the better half of the year, Viren can’t take it anymore.

“Just… please,” he closes his eyes as he says, “Tell me. What did I do this time?”

“What? I have no idea what you are talking about, Dad,” Soren says with a surprise so fake, Viren has to wonder how did he ever missed Soren’s little coup. But then again, Viren barely cared to look at him back then, he thinks bitterly.

Claudia just hides her face in her gloved hands and groans.

Viren looks between them, waiting and hoping for an explanation.

Finally, Soren speaks up.

“Well, maybe I do know, but it’s not really about you,” he pauses, looking at Claudia, clearly waiting for some support which never comes. “We had an idea, but it is… awkward.”

“What kind of an idea?”

Soren takes a deep breath, and then flails. “We… ah hell, Clauds, please.”

Claudia, now with her arms wrapped entirely over her head, mumbles.

It’s so quiet and indistinct that for a moment Viren thinks that he must have misheard it.

“Spanking?” he repeats confused.

Soren gives him an awkward nod, his face fully red.

Claudia finally emerges from her arm cocoon and sighs.

“Yes, we were thinking about spanking,” she says. “Kind of like way back, when we were kids.”

That is not even remotely something Viren expected it to be about.

Overall Viren was of the opinion that spanking doesn’t work, not on the kids anyway, so for the most part his discipline involved a reprimand, and it seemed to work way better than his grandfather’s belt ever did on him and his brother. However there were some instances where Viren simply found that the only verbal breakdown of things gone wrong seemed disproportionate to the offense.

Like, for example, when Claudia was about 11 she took the relic staff without permission and ended up setting the dungeon laboratory on fire, which burned most of her hair and would have done worse if Viren didn’t happen to be heading to the lab himself back then. Or when she was around 14 he caught her sneaking into Soren’s bed for more than a sibling cuddle. He may have lost that battle, but at the very least, as a result, the lab safety regulations and understanding of a necessity of keeping secrets stuck with them, so Viren thought of it as just using all the tools at his disposal.

“Could you elaborate, please?” he asked, finally. “What exactly were you thinking about it.”

“Well,” Claudia said, “When you spanked us then, it was just. When we did something way out of line. And It helped.”

“And you were kinder afterwards,” Soren said. “You cared.”

His words are painful to hear, but frustratingly fair. It was so much easier to forgive them when they were crying, but Viren knew that sadistic streak in himself and did his best to keep his emotions out of it. Perhaps, if he exercised the same restraint with his words as well, he wouldn’t have had to limit seeing them for only two hours each week.

“I do not think you’ve caused me any offense for me to spank you,” he says.

“We weren’t thinking of you spanking us, Dad,” Soren says, “But, you know, rather the opposite.”

“Ah.”

“You don’t have to agree,” rushes to say Claudia, “It’s just a thought and...”

He raises his hand to stop her, and takes a deep breath.

“I am not saying no.” Viren says. “I just need a moment to think.” If he learned anything over these past years, is that he tends to freeze faced with unfortunate questions. It was so easy to form words when the choices were made by that deep and hypnotic voice, but now he should think for himself.

He knows that in a very basic cornered animal kind of way he definitely doesn’t want to be bent over a knee, not ever again, that’s easy enough. But he also can’t help but think that his carelessness has cost all of them dearly, and applying the same criteria to it as he did to Soren and Claudia’s mistakes, it would only be fair. And if there is anyone Viren could trust power over himself now, after everything, that would be Claudia and Soren.

The thought of giving up control twists his stomach into knots, but a desperate part of him thinks that maybe, just maybe, if they think it would help, then they are looking for a way to mend things between them, and it could be a shortcut. No matter how many around him used to preach about the drawbacks of shortcuts, it’s really never stuck. There’s little mercy in chopping dog’s tail one inch at a time, nor is there in making his children hurt more than they need to.

“I agree.”

***

He goes to his bedroom to undress down to his undershirt. It’s not unlike the robe the elves gave him for the purification ritual, and the thought of it makes him slightly sick, so he doesn’t linger on it. The hem is shorter and ends just over his knee, showing his scar. It wouldn’t be anything new for his children, but he still feels self conscious, however covering himself up would defeat the point, so he finally steps out of his room.

The floor is cold against his bare feet. Viren has trouble looking up at his children, but then a gloved hand gently grabs his and pulls him along, and so he follows. Viren’s heart skips a bit at the touch - Claudia has only recently warmed up enough to even talk to him, and he misses her being affectionate grately.

He doesn’t have enough time to wonder which one of them will be his executor, as Soren’s strong hands take over and guide him over his knee. The position is awkward with him feeling like his ass is way up in the air and blood rushing to his face. Viren is suddenly keenly aware that Soren isn’t wearing any armor today, and that his crotch is rubbing right against Soren’s thigh, and he almost feels panicked enough to call the whole thing off.

But then Claudia appears in his field of vision.

“Are you okay, Dad?” she asks, running her hand along the side of his face, and he can’t help but lean into it.

It takes Viren a moment to register the question and he nods.

Soren’s hand rests on his lower back, and feels hot like a brand. Viren knows he’s painfully tense, but he can’t help it as he clutches onto Soren’s other thigh.

“Dad, it’s ok,” Soren’s hand rubs his back. “We gotcha.”

Viren takes a deep breath and wills his shoulders to relax.

Claudia runs her hand through Viren’s hair, softly but firmly making him look at her.

“Do you know what this punishment is for?”

She’s using his own template, but her words are much softer than anything Viren could ever muster in those moments. She lets him choose as well. There are so many things he did wrong, he doesn’t even know where to start, but suddenly it comes to him.

“You are punishing me for lying to you about asking Soren to kill the princes,” his throat feels sore, but he manages to say it steadily.

The soothing hand stops. She looks up, clearly checking in with Soren. Viren doesn’t know what she sees, but she turns her attention back to him.

“That is correct. This will take us...” she thinks for a moment. “I think twenty swats will do it.”

“No,” he says hoarsely.

“Oh?.. Is that too much, I-”

“No,” he says. “It’s not enough...”

“I don’t think we should start with a big number, Dad,” says Soren.

“It’s not enough,” he tries to turn around to look at Soren, but the angle is wrong, and Soren holds him in place steadily. “I hurt you. Both of you. Twenty is simply not enough.”

The last word sounds desperate, and he wants to say something ludicrous, a crazy, preferably infinite number, but he knows he won’t be able to take it. He’s not sure he would be able to take even twenty, but this was not a small thing. He let himself be pulled by the strings, and he pushed Soren away.

“Thirty it is then,” Claudia says. She then leans in close and whispers. “If it’s too much, just tell us to stop.”

He nods.

Soren’s hand moves down, in what’s almost a caress, and sits firmly on Viren’s buttocks.

“I want you to count,” Soren says. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” the sentence hangs incomplete, and in a half forgotten almost automatic way he corrects himself. “Yes, sir.”

There is a pause, and he thinks maybe that was wrong.

“Good,” Soren says, and lands the first swat.

It’s deceptively quiet, dampened by the thin fabric of the undershirt, but the sudden sting of it makes him gasp. No further hits come, and it takes him a moment to realize why. He swallows.

“One.”

The next three swats come in rapidly, precisely letting the sting spread over his behind.

“Two-three-four,” they have barely begun and he feels out of breath already.

Soren’s hits are strong but well measured, and alternate on the cheeks in a mockery of mercy, as the sting turns into persistent burn. They make it to eight before he can’t help but start biting his lips and fidgeting, but Soren’s other hand holds him in place with ease.

The next set of six is slow and regular. The pain of each swat seems to build up in a way which is both familiar and strange. Grandfathers’ belt was always more painful, but the nauseous intimacy of having his son’s hands on him is overwhelming, and he’s already way out of practice, gripping at Soren’s thigh desperately.

“Fourteen,” he breathes out shakily.

Claudia unwraps his dead grip, letting him hold onto her hands. He doesn’t feel like he could look up at her now, not while like this.

The next swat lands lower on a tender bit between his ass and his thighs, ripping another gasp from him.

“Fifteen!” he yelps, and Claudia runs her thumb over his clenched fingers.

“Halfway there,” she says quietly, and a sick desperation settles in his stomach, making tears well in his eyes - he’s not strong enough, and he’s going to ruin everything again.

Soren picks up the pace, giving him just enough time to count, as his first tears fall onto the floor.

The twentieth hit again lands lower on the tender flesh, and Viren cries out helplessly.

“Twenty,” his throat feels sore, but it’s nothing compared to the burn of his skin under Soren’s still hand. He expects more but the pause stretches.

“We got to your original count,” Soren finally says. “Are you sure you want to continue?”

The question catches Viren off guard. He can feel the tears are now streaming down his face. It’s meant to be gentle, but he feels panicked at it, he doesn’t want this choice, he doesn’t want to mess everything up.

No matter the panicked wait, no magic resolution springs into the void in his head. Soren is patient, and finally, painfully, he manages to croak a reply.

“Yes,” his throat feels like sandpaper, “Yes, please.”

He can barely hear Claudia’s soft sigh near his ear, and it sends a shiver down his spine.

“If we continue, I would like to see what I’m doing.” Soren says.

Viren doesn’t quite process his words, but then the hem of the undershirt is pulled up, and cold air rushes across his burning flesh.

The next swat lands with a loud slap reverberating on the room’s walls and ceiling. He instantly regrets his agreement to continue, yet he stubbornly continues to count.

Each hit sends him jolting forward, but strong and gentle hands keep him in place. All the thoughts and comparisons are gone from his mind, leaving only a panicked hurt and mechanical counting.

As he sobs out “twenty eight”, he feels there’s nothing left but pure searing pain.

“Please...” he breathes out, “I don’t- I can’t-”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Claudia is close, and he can smell the sweet scent of lavender on her breath, “You’re so close, only two left, you can do it.”

Soren’s next swat is merciless, making Viren try and pull away uselessly.

“Twenty nine!” he’s full on shaking now.

The final blow at last lands lower, making him let out a miserable whine.

“Thirty,” he barely manages a whisper as he sags like a bag of bones.

Two pairs of hands gently pull him up in a half lying position between two warm bodies.

Soren softly kisses his forehead.

“You did very well, Dad.”

Claudia disappears for a moment, but is soon back at his side, as she runs her bare hand against his knee scar. He doesn’t quite register it at first but the old wound aches numbly. Soren hosts him up, as she pulls up the hem again, and he’s lost completely at what’s going on, until she waves a small jar in front of his face. She starts spreading the cold soothing salve on his abused flesh, and the suddenness of it makes him jolt further into Soren’s embrace.

“It’s alright, it’s ok.”

He doesn’t fully process the hard press at his side at first, but when it does, he feels too shaken and exhausted to move. He just leans into Soren’s shoulder and tried to suppress gasps as Claudia gently rubs salve into the tender spots.

Finished with the salve, Claudia returns close to his side, her lips brushing softly against the side of his neck, as she makes her way towards his ear.

“I- what do you want us to do with that?” she gently brushes her hand against the inner side of his thigh, making him look.

His confusion quickly disappears at realization of her hand being inches away from his hard on. His whole body shivers, and his face and chest feel like burning.

“I don’t-” he feels lost and helpless, “Please,” he doesn’t know what he wants as he pleads.

“We gotcha,” Soren offers again, as his hand wraps around Viren’s cock.

Claudia pulls Viren towards herself by the hair, making him gasp as she licks the inside of his mouth.

Soren’s movements are firm but gentle, and Viren moans into Claudia’s mouth as he runs his thumb across the head, spreading the precum.

His body already feels stretched way past its limits, and the pleasure builds quickly and unexpectedly.

“I’m about to-” Viren barely manages to gasp out, as the orgasm wrecks through him almost painfully, leaving him a weak shaking mess, lying between the two of them.

His brain feels sluggishly slow.

“We need to talk about this,” he whispers eventually.

“We will,” promises Claudia, as she runs her fingers through his hair.

He nods.

“Thank you,” he finally mumbles.

“Our pleasure,” replies Soren, before the exhaustion finally swallows Viren in a mindless comfortable fog.


End file.
